Vagiponies
VagiPonies Are the "Vagi" from of characters from the hit show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, they were created by YouTuber TheColorRedpwns. Just like , they speak in reverse. However, they seem to have abilites of their own. Most of them can all use shared abilites. (See Below): Their two themes are "The Drought/Flood" from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire, and "Mob Rules" from Left 4 Dead 2. Except VagiDerpy. (See Other Species) Bio Most Vagiponies are aggresive and hostile. They can attack without warning, and then proceed to do various attacks until their victim is dead. They also have some shared abilities, such as killing their victims via an explosion that only they can survive that gibs the victim, or Vagifying the victim, which causes it to loyally respect and obey the Vagiponies as a vagi for the rest of their lives. Some also have different traits, but they all vary depending on the VagiPony. Weaknesses It is unknown what main weaknesses the Vagiponies have, but they currently only have one weakness so far, somewhat secret... Any attempt to speak to viewers will cause them to instantly die. Almost no characters in the Source world know this, not even the Vagiponies themselves. Friends & Enemies The Vagiponies despise most GMod monsters, and will do whatever it takes to kill them so they don't stay in their way. Usually doing so with ease, but there could be some GMod Monsters that may not be easy for the Vagiponies... For some reason, they seem to be very friendly with Vagineers. This is most likely due to the fact that they are both in the "Vagi-Family". It could be possible that they are friendly with other "Vagi" GMod monsters. Enemies * Eppaljeck (and possibly all the species of Eppaljeck because VagiDash had obliterated Rianbaw Dosh) * The Equestrian Mistakes * Pinkis Cupcake (Possibly as well since they're both similar) * The Elements of Insanity * The Elements of Disturbia * Other Species There are other species of the Vagiponies that exist. The following shows information about them. VagiDash One of the fastest of all of the Vagiponies. It is so fast, It can easily corner its victim to kill or vagify. It also tends to cause misfortune with sabatoge of theft to frighten it's victim before killing it. It is also highly intelligent, so it will make sure the victim will never be able to escape it before the victim is killed. VagiShy The second fastest of the Vagiponies. It mostly kills its prey via explosion by flying into them. It also will eat pretty much anything it comes across. When it has killed it's prey, It will eat the remains despite that it will eat anything it comes across. However, it is also secretive when eating the remains of it's victim, as anyone who disturbs it while it eats the remains of prey is blown up after a frightening and loud roar. For some reason, any victims that are blown up for this reason are not gibbed. VagiLyra and VagiBon A duo of Vagiponies that always stay close. The two cooperate to kill victims. They are highly aware of their surroundings, and will immediately kill anyone who gets in their way. VagiTrixie One of the unicorn Vagiponies. Unlike the others, The VagiTrixie relies on magical powers instead of physical attacks. The VagiTrixie is somewhat of a coward. If it fails to kill with magic, it will flee as it is also too afraid to use its physical strength. When killing small victims, It usually presses them against the ground until they are dead. On large victims however, it uses magic to turn the victim's head into a Pain Train, killing it. VagiRarity The most psychotic of all Vagiponies. It's magical abilities are so strong, it can throw living beings. However, unlike the others, It normally doesn't kill prey through explosions. It kills them in various, and violent ways. Usually killing them with their own weapons, or using their belongings against them. It can also appear out of nowhere, and attack without warning. VagiPie The most unusal of the VagiPonies. It attacks its victims with various objects, and can pull them out of nowhere. It can still kill by blowing the victim up. However, if it gets too bored, It will start to do various things... But, it is also likely that it will attempt to break the fourth wall resulting in it performing the kamikaze. VagiJack The strongest of all VagiPonies. It can deliver a super-massive AppleBuck strong enough to send whatever it hits into space. It will also try to consume an apple if it spots or senses one, because if the VagiJack consumes an Apple, it will go into an Ubercharge or another material, depending how the apple ended up into the Vagijack consuming it. While it is powerful, It can go bipedal, and become extremely dangerous. However, the effects are only temporarily, so it will kill anyone it sees to use the best of it's power until it fades. VagiDerpy The least intelligent of the Vagiponies. It will usually sit around at random places and do absolutely nothing. It will never attack unless it is either provoked, insulted, or called "stupid" on which it despises being called. If provoked, it will fly sky high into the air, and then charge down and blow up the victim at a very fast speed. However, due to it's stupidity, It will forget that it even just attacked. when it has forgotten, it will say something in Vaginese that translates to: "I just don't know what went wrong." It is unable to Vagify it's victim also due to it's stupidity. It also it's own themes showing that it is possibly meant for comic relief. Which would be "Stardust Fields" from "Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga", and "Boss Boom Box" from "Banjo-Kazooie" for when it is attacking. VagiBerry/VagiPunch One of the VagiPonies. It can spit out flaming alcohol at their foes instead of blowing up. Even though, it was created by YouTuber Flaming Hammers. VagiBerry/VagiPunch's first appearence here. Vagilight Sparkina The most powerful, aggresive, and hostile of all Vagiponies. It's abilites are unknown, but it is also more highly aware of it's surroundings than VagiLyra and VagiBon. as it can also attack violently and mercilessly. It is also the most intelligent of them all. VagiFlash Sentrina/VagiSentry The most powerful, dangerous and hostile of all Vagiponies as Vagilight Sparkina does. But unlike Vagiponies, VagiFlash has the powers of The Bugler which it can use Jarate's Bugle to summon the most dangerous of all, Twyphurr who has the powers of Snyphurr and turns its victims into stone. Like VagiDerpy, VagiFlash has it's own theme but its theme came from the same game as any Vagiponies (except VagiDerpy). It's theme is "Lavender Town" from Pokemon Red/Blue, and it's attack theme is "Vassalation" from Left 4 Dead 2.Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Vagineers Category:Monsters made by AwesomeCasey795 Category:Monster Groups Category:Based on Pony ragdolls Category:Berserkers Category:Contagious Vagiponies Vagiponies Vagiponies Vagiponies Vagiponies Vagiponies Vagiponies VagiBerry